say 'hello' to mr masokis
by Bonaaa
Summary: D.o ketangkap psikopat,kai mendadak jadi cowo masokis...,gimana sikap D.o yang harus ngadepin kai yang bahagia setengah mati karna disiksa,sementara D.o yang tersiksa setengah mati liat kai bahagia karna disiksa... kaisoo fic plus my first fic,... jangan aneh kalo banyak keganjilan di ff saya yang pertama ini...adios...


_**Say ''hello'' to ****mr masokis**_

Author : bonaaa

Genre : friendship,gaje,tapi ujung-ujungnya yaoi..gpp ya…^^

Rating : Teen  
Length : Oneshoot  
main Cast : kyung soo as Dio ,kim jong in as kai

Other cast : EXO member

Ini ff pertama hhaa,…mungkin agak gaje tapi biarlah..silahkan dinikmati tidak usah pake saus atau kecap,cukup pake mata kalian para readers..jangan terlalu berharap pad ff ini banyak typo soalnya,tadinya mau bikin yang yaoi tapi karna bikinnya pas mau bulan puasa (taun lalu..)saya urungkan,maklumlah ingin coba tobat sedikit(?)..yah langsung saja tidak usah dengar kan(?) si author ini ngebacot…hhaaappyyy rreeaaddiinngg…^^

Di sudut jalan yang sempit nan gelap terlihat seorang pria tengah berlari seperti di kejar seseorang,saat menemukan celah di ujung gang ia langsung bersembunyi berharap bisa selamat dari kejaran orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal..,setelah dirasa orang itu sudah pergi,dan situasi sudah aman iapun melongo sekedar memastikan apakah keadaan memang sudah benar-benar aman,tiba-tiba….JJJDDDAAAAKKKK…hantaman benda tumpul mendarat tepat di kepalanya dia pun pingsan seketika….

"hhmmmgghhh..dimana ini?"pria yang baru tersadar itu perlahan membuka matanya walaupun tersa kepalanya masih sangat sakit …

"hoh..sudah sadar ya anneyong hasseoh kim jongin imnida tapi kamu bisa panggil saya kai"seorang pria tinggi agak berkulit gelap menyambut dengan ramah walau dalam posisi di ikat di tiang..(ga sadar diri ni orang..==")

"saya dimana..!?"dalam keadaan terikat pria itu bertanya kepada pria yang bernama jong in yang terikat ada di depannya

"oh..kta lagi di culik psikopat..^^" dengan ramahnya kai menjawab

"aannnnddwwee! ..YYAA!kenapa kau tenang-tenang saja..kita bisa mati nih..!" pria imut nan manis ini marah-marah sekaligus bingung pada pria didepannya

"hha..siapa namamu..?"walau dengan tubuh penuh luka jong in masih saja bisa melemparkan seulas senyum pada pria di depannya

"DiO imnidia..YA!kau ini aneh sekali..sudah berapa lama kau ada disini.."

"hmm..mungkin sekitar 2 hari…"dengan nada ringan dan datar…

"kita harus keluar dari sini…aku tidak mau mati di tangan psikopat!..hikss..eomma tolong aku..!"DiO yang panik mulai terisak menyadari malasalh yang sedang di hadapinya

"gwaenchanayo..DiO-ssi..tenanglah.."ucap kai berusaha menenangkan

"ahh..bagaimana ini padahal aku ada rencana mau training di SM tapi malah terjebak di situasi sulit..!"lirih Dio

"hoh kau juga trinee SM kalu begitu sama dengan ku…"ucap kai riang..

"..dengan keadaan seperti ini mana mungkin aku bisa ikut training..TT TT"

"tenang saja Dio-ssi kan masih 1 minggu lagi..sementara itu nikmati saja keadaan mu sekarang ^^"

"AAIIISSHHH YA! kau pabo mana mungkin aku bisa menikmati hal seperti ini!"seru Dio berusaha menendang kai dengan kesal walau pun tidak sampai

Saat mereka tengah asik bertengkar,tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang membuka pintu..dari arah itu terlihat Tao sang psikopat (maaf bagi yang suka tao saya tidak punya pilihan lain,karna di antara semua member wajah beliau lah yang paling cocok TT TT )menghampiri mereka berdua..

"hoh..sudah sadar ya..anneyonghamshimnika Tao imnida maaf mengagetkan mu"tao melemparkan seulas senyum kepada korban barunya

"ah ne…DD DI..Dio imnida"jawab Dio gugup

"ah..tao hyung kali ini mau menyiksaku dengan cara apa lagi..!"wajah kai berbinar

"aaiiissshhhh! Ya ! kai-ah kau ini masokis ya,mau disiksa ko bahagianya setengah mati"seru Dio geram karna sedari tadi melihat tingkah aneh kai

"memang,…(seketika hening)aku juga kaget waktu pertama kali mengetahui,sepertinya aku salah tangkap mana ada serunya kalo aku menangkap masokis stress seperti dia,tapi yasudahlah"jawab tao

"ya!..kaliah ini ngobrol terus ,..tao hyung ayo kita mulai saja,aku sudah tidak sabar..!"wajah kai kembali berbinar

"maaf kai-ah hari ini aku mau coba bermain dengan korban baruku,sebaiknya kau menonton saja"jawab tao datar sementara Dio sudah bermandikan keringat saking gugpnya!

"aku tidak mau..mana asik kalu hanya menonton,setidanya kau bisa menyiksa kami bergantian! Jebal~~hyung…"kai mulai mengeluarkan wajah aegyo nya

"ah ne..aku akan mulai dari dio dulu kalau begitu.."

"haha gomawo hyung.."teriak kai riang..

"cc.. ...jangan siksa aku aku mohon,kalau ada sedikit saja luka di tubuhku,bisa-bisa aku batal jadi trinee di SM dan mereka tidak akan mau menerima ku ..aku mohon…"Dio langsung memohon kepada tao yang sedari tadi memegang sebuah cutter di tangannya..

"Hoh kau juga training di SM sama denganku dan kai kalau begitu.."wajah tao tiba-tiba berbinar mengetahui dia memiliki teman seperjuangan

"hah…apa..kau juga?"Dio mula bingung

"ne..aku juga haha kalu begitu kita bisa pergi bersama ke gedung SM haha…"seru tao

"haha senang ya hyung teman kita bertambah satu lagi"timpal kai

".." Dio hanya bisa melongo berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi

"hufftt apa boleh buat kalau begtu aku tidak bisa melukai ,maaf soal pukulanku semalam habis larimu lumaya cepat juga,aku tidak punya pilihan.."tao menghela nafas mengetahui dia tidak bisa menyentuh Dio karna mereka sama-sama triner SM

"te..terima kasih…sekarang bisakah kau lepaskan aku?"kata Dio berusaha untuk melepaskan diri

"mianne Dio-ah aku tdak bisa,rencananya aku mau melepaskan kalian 2 hari lagi,paling tidak sampai 2 hari kau bisa melihatku menyiksa kai ,setidaknya hal itu akan menjadi siksaan batin untukmu kan hahaha.."kata tao menolak permintaan Dio

"tapi kalau kau menyiksa kai,bisa-bsa dia juga tidak di terima karna tubuhnya yang penuh luka,apa kau tidak memikirkan hal itu..?"Dio berusaha menyelamatkan teman yang bru dia kelah beberapa puluh menit yang lalu

"haha gwaenchanayo..Dio-ah..kau perhatian sekali tapi aku baik-baik saja,luka ku ini mudah dan cepat sembuh..aku juga tidak tau kenapa..tapi yang pasti minggu depan aku pasti akan lulus tes di SM"seru kai menghiraukan perhatian Dio

Dio langsung mengarahkan glare eye kepada kai seolah mengatakan 'aku ini sedang beusaha menyeamatkan nyawa kita berdua idiot'…tapi entah kai itu pura-pura atau memang benar-benar idiot dia sama sekali tidak mengerti arti tatapan Dio

"ah..kalau begitu tidak usah basa basi lagi,kai-ah bersiaplah..Dio-ah perhatikan baik-baik mungkin saja apa yang kau tonton hari ini berguna di masa depan"pesan tao pada dongsaeng barunya(dasar mana bisa di manfaatin ==")

Berakhirlah sudah harapan Do untuk kabur dia terpaksa harus menyaksikan kai bermain tusuk-tusukan dengan hyung nya itu..sampai lama kelamaan Dio mulai terbiasa dengan ke2 teman barunya yang aneh suatu saat Dio memberanikan pertanyaan yang selama ini mem bebani pikirannya..

"hmm..tao-ah apa kau akan terus seperti ini walaupun sesudah debut nanti?"tanya Dio memberanikan diri walaupun dia takut akan menyinggung perasaan tao apalagi di saat seperti ini..

"tentu saja tidak"jawab tao singkat

"kalian adalah korban terahir ku,setelah ini aku akan insaf (?) apalagi sebentar lagi bulan ramadhan(?)aku harus cepat-cepat insaf.."kata tao lirih

"aku juga hyung,aku tidak akan jadi masokis lagi aku juga mau insaf,aku mau bertobat soalnya kiamat sudah dekat(?)setelah aku masuk SM aku akan melatih diri untuk jadi orang normal,walaupun sedikit-sedikit"timpal kai meyakinkan..

"ne..arraseo..semoga saja kita bertiga bisa lolos audisi..HWAITIING!" seru Dio penuh semangat

"HWAATTTIIINNNGG!"seru tao dan kai berbarengan

**Hari-H**

**(waktu audisi SM)**

"aaakkkkhhhhh!"teriak kai begitu meihat hasil audisi

"wae…wae..kai-ah waeyo..?"Dio yang berada tidak jauh dengan kai,kaget melihat reaksi kai

"hyung aku di terima di SM huwahahaha daebak!"teriak kai kegirangan memeluk Dio sambil terus melompat-lompat benar-benar seperti bocah

"haha chukkae kai-ah… "seru Dio mengucapkan selamat pada kai yang telah lolos audisi

"eh..hyung..hyung sendiri bagaimana?"kai menatap Dio,menunjukan wajah khawatir dengan hasil audisi hyung kesayangannya itu

"aku juga lolos.."jawab Dio menenangkan kai

"wahh begitu ya syukurlah,tapi bagaimana dengan tao hyung apa dia juga lolos…?"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk punggung dan langsung merangkul pundak mereka berdua

"hhoooiii…"tao langsung muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang

"hoh hyung..jinja!kau ini mengagetkan aku saja"kai langsung mengelus dadanya berusaha menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya

"bagaimana hasilnya,apa kau lolos..?"tanya Dio penuh selidik

"haha tentu saja..mana berani mereka menolakku..!"jawab tao sambil membusungkan dadanya

"eh kita 1 kelompok,tapi masih ada 9 orang lagi…"kai menjelaskan

"ya tapi nantinya kita terpisah aku kebagian di china hiks..TT TT"tao dengan wajah tertunduk

"hiks hyung..jangn sedih,sesekali kita akan latihan bersama TT TT"kai langsung memeluk tao

Sementara saat Dio menerawang jauh tidak mempedulikan ke dua temannya yang lain yang sedang bersendu-sendu ria dalam pikirannya dia berharap kalau member yang 1 kelompok dengannya nanti akan jauh lebih normal dari tao dan kai

Tidak lama kemudian masing-masing member di persilahkan untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain,inilah saat yang Dio tunggu-tunggu ''berharap menemukan teman yang lebih **normal**''

Setelah mereka ber 12 berkumpul ada beberapa hal yang benar-benar mengejutkan Dio di mulai dari sepasang namja yang di kenal dengan nama sehun dan luhan

"chagi nanti walaupun hyung di china jangan lupa terus hubungi aku ya.."ucap luhan seraya melingkarkan tangannya pinggang sehun

'jangan-jangan mereka yaoi 'benak Dio mulai galau melihat kelakuan mereka berdua keringat dingin mulai terjun bebas dari dahinya

'ani..ani..tenang saja baru 2 orang masih ada 7 orang lagi'Dio erusaha mengelus dada sambil menenangkan hatinya

Begitu Dio melihat ke sebelah kiri dia melihat 2 orang namja lagi mereka ber2 benar-benar tidak bisa diam tepatnya mereka kelewatan hyperaktif yang satu memiliki tubuh tinggi biasa di panggil park chanyeol yang satu nya lagi bertubuh lebih kecil degan wajah seperti seorang yeoja dia di panggil byun baekhyun.

'tenang..tenang masih ada 5 orang lagi'Dio masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri

Dia pun langsung menghadap ke sisi laindia melihat 2 namja lain tubuh mereka pendek sampai di panggil 2 boncel 1 chen 1 xiumin entah kenapa saat melihat xiumin Dio langsung ingat tokoh kartun shinchan anime yang tersohor dari jepang.

Dia langsung melihat ke sisi lain,saat itulah Dio melihat 2 leader suho dan kris mereka normal tapi justru kenormalan mereka yang ada di tengah-tengah member lain malah membuat mereka ber2 terlihat tidak normal…

Dio benar-benar sudah putus harapan..dia memutus kan meringkuk di pojok memikirkan kembali apakah pilihannya mengikuti audisi SM adalah pilihan yang tepat .

"sebenarnya SM itu rumah produsi seperti apa,kenapa yang di terima orang yang seperti ini semua…eomma bantu aku..aku benar-benar merasa idiot berada di sini…"gumam Dio masih tetap dalam posisinya 'meringkuk di pojok ruangan 'kai yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Dio pun menghampiri Dio

"wae..hyung,apa ada yang salah.." tanya kai sambil menepuk pundak Dio

"ne kai-ah aku merasa tidak ada yang normal di grup kita…"jawab Dio lirih

"kalau begitu cobalah untuk berbaur.."

"bagaimana caranya…apa aku juga harus ikut-ikutan tidak normal.."jawab Dio masih lirih dengan kepala tertunduk dambil memeluk ke2 lututnya

"ne..kau mau coba yang ekstrim..bagaimana kalau kita ber2 jadi cople haha lagi pula kita roommate.."usul kai sambil menunjukan senyum nakalnya,…

"aishh! Kau ini..apa setelah jadi masokis kau mau coba jadi homo!...aniyo!"tolak Dio sambil melayangkan jitakan ke kepala kai

"APPO! Aku kan Cuma usul hyung!"ucap kai sambil mengelus kepalanya bekas jitakan Dio secara tidak sengaja kai menunjukan wajah cemberut yang imut sekali menrut Dio

"haha..kau cute sekali..mungkin aku harus lebih sering menjitak mu ya..^^"kata Dio sambil mengacak-acak rambut kai

"haha..tuh kan hyung aku juga tau kau menyukaiku sudah mengalah saja,terima saja tawaranku hyung kau tidak akan rugi..^3^"langsung memegang erat tangan Dio dengan wajah berbinar

"aisshh..Ya!kau..menjauh dariku..!aku geli…"Dio sambil menghempaskan tangan kai dan langsung pergi dari pojok ruangan menuju kamarnya dan kamar kai

"ya! Mau kemana hyung"kai langsung berlari mengikuti hyung kesayangannya itu..

Tapi ada satu hal yang Dio lupakan..

*lay"ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan kenapa aku dilupakan"*author "mian habis g terlalu tau banyak tentang kamu lay" *lay "ngomongin apa kek..author ga becus.." *thor "aisshh di kasih hati minta jantung..dibilangin kaga tau maksa banget sih!" *lay "huwaa…blablabla.." *thor "apaan lu dasar blalblablabla…"

_Kalau begitu biarkan sajalah author dan lay berantem ria mari kita ahiri ff kali ini dengan mengucap hamdalah…_

_Wassalam…._

_Muup bahasanya aneh...maklum fict lama pake banget...kekekeke..._


End file.
